


Katie's Bad Poetry

by GraceEliz



Series: Assorted Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Deliberately Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: Deliberately bad poetry by my friend who despises the stuff. Will be added to as she comes up with it.





	Katie's Bad Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> I've attempted to stay true to structure, and everything you see is her. I had no input. It was scribbled into my notebook when we were lurking in the fiction bit in the library. (We like it there.)

Katie’s Poem 

Poetry: the bane of my life until A-level 

That’s it 

Fin 

Exeunt...pursued by a bear


End file.
